


The Famous Final Scene

by PrincessOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHell/pseuds/PrincessOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think in terms of bridges burned Think of seasons that must end See the rivers rise and fall They will rise and fall again Everything must have an end Like an ocean to a shore Like a river to a stream Like a river to a stream It's the famous final scene... Warning:Major Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous Final Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra Kramer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandra+Kramer).



> This is the part where I used Jensen’s dream as a prompt

Chapter-2

Goodnight, Sam 

 

The pyre burns hot in front of me… the heat so intense… the smoke singing a mournful song of its own… my throat screaming along with my heart… the heart that is screaming to find it’s escape… just like every fiber of my being…   
“You gotta promise me, Dean” he had said…  
“Promise to not bring me back… not again…not this time…”   
“You’re not going to die, Sam! I’m going to patch you up, alright? I’m not going to let you die, little brother” I remember saying…pressing down on the bleeding wound, tighter… pulling my little brother in, closer…   
“It’s okay, Dean… I can feel it… this is it… it’s my time…” he said…   
“Don’t talk like that, Sam… it’s just a scratch… I can patch you up… or Cas can heal you” I had said… And he put his hand on top of my own that held his wound close and with a wince of pain and a smile he looked at me… dimples showing… “It’s okay, Dean… just hold me tight… and promise me that you won’t try to bring me back” he said… laying the other bloody hand on my cheek and the tears I held back, let loose…   
“No, Sam… don’t leave me…” I sobbed, pulling him in close, laying my cheek on his…   
“Thanks, Dean…” he said in a whisper… “I love you, big brother” he said in a shuddering breath… his last… 

Now I stand here, gazing at this burning pile which has my brother, I wonder… how did we get here? It was just yesterday that we shared dinner with bottles of beer held in our hands, laughing at the antics of Clyde… or was it?   
It was my job to keep him safe… how many times can I fail him until it’s too much… how many…   
I can’t fail him anymore… because this was the last time… the last time he smiled… last time my world was whole again… last time I was a big brother who was watching out for his little brother…   
As the first rays of the Sun touch the ground beneath me, I look around… this is wrong…. There shouldn’t be a day without Sam in it… the world can’t go on… the Sun can’t rise without Sam being there to feel it… only, it is… 

I look at the place where I lay my weary brother to sleep… on a pile of wood… now there is nothing but the grey of ash… I sink down amidst the pile of ash… that’s my little brother now… ashes in the wind… I take the ashes in my hand and hold it close… hold him close… my little brother whom I raised… who shared a million smiles with me… and tears too… the brother whom I held close and pulled from the jaws of death countless times because he was my little brother… the brother who asked me for the one thing that shattered my world… to turn to dust…   
“Goodnight, Sam” I say, getting up with a final kiss… and I start walking…   
And I walk for what seems like miles… feeling numb… feeling…   
I walk until the one thing comes in sight… the one thing… the one place that always provided me comfort… and now… it’s just an empty reminder of what I lost…. I run my hands over her one last time… we grew up in there… together… I drop a kiss on her…   
“Goodbye, Baby”   
And I hand her keys over to the man standing behind her… he gives me his set in return… and I start walking again… till the bike comes in my field of vision… I get on it and start the engine… and then, I look at the place where my brother lies… one last time… I am Dean Winchester… or… am I?


End file.
